Lily's Lie
by rippedXjeans
Summary: a few years after WBAZ. Dylan has someone else. Lily is still hung up on him, and will do anything to get him to feel the same way. But when does anything become too much? R


**LILY POV**

My eyes flew open, and I groaned as i waved my hand around attempting to hit the alarm. Or break it, even better.

The sun leaked through the curtains across the room, and I thanked God that it wasn't raining again. It was Saturday, which meant I would be feeding the animals and cleaning the store room as best as I could.

I lay staring at the ceiling for a good five minutes, pondering how I would go about today. Somehow, I couldn't think about one thing without that one annoying thing popping up into my head.

Dylan.

His eyes, his hair, his smile. I mentally slapped myself for my stupid childish behaviour. He didn't need me, did he? He had that other girl anyway. What was her name? Anna? Lana? Annie? I had forgotten already.

I hated her. I had tried to get along with her, for Dylan's sake, but that turned out to be impossible. She was covered in makeup and was all in all, a big fake. Her tacky bleach blonde hair was always scraped up into a messy bun, and she wore all those branded clothes I didn't even know the names of. I really didn't know what Dylan saw in her, until I found out she 'liked' art as well. It wasn't fair.

I made my way to the bathroom; where I hopped in and out of the shower in about 10 minutes, and took another 10 minutes to blow dry my hair. I opted for some pale skinny jeans, a plain white t shirt and a big grey hoodie. I decided to, since I was going out straight away, I wouldn't bother with makeup. I left my long blonde waves down, even though it would probably not stay nice if it rained.

I ran down the wooden stairs two at a time, and almost crashed into Kelly, who was in the process of pulling on her boots.

"Hey, Kelly" I said, pausing to put on my boots.

"Hey Lil, where you off to?" She asked, finishing the knot in her laces.

"Oh, Dylan said I could come over this morning, because we're doing the store room together" I sighed, wondering if _she_ would be there.

"No breakfast?" She said, gesturing to the bowl of fruit on the counter.

"I'll have something there, don't worry" I said, tying my laces.

"Well, make sure you do, Lil. Most important meal of the day." Kelly exclaimed, as I opened the door and walked out, waving over my shoulder.

I sprinted down the path into the park, and soon enough was at the Mee's front door. I adjusted my hair slightly, though there was no point, and knocked on the door.

I waited for a few seconds, and then the door swung open to reveal a very shirtless Dylan. I tried not to get all flustered, but as a 16 year old girl it was hard not to.

"Lily, hey!" He said, waiting for me to say something.

"The store cupboard…?" I tried to remind him, as a look of confusion passed over his face, then suddenly a look of realisation.

"Oh yeah, well come in for a few minutes while I find a shirt." He said, turning to go up the stairs.

I smiled, and wandered into the kitchen, and was almost tackled by Rosie.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kiddo" I laughed, and she nodded and continued to run off. I walked into the kitchen, my stomach grumbling. Dylan always had said I could help myself to breakfast, so why not? I thought, and eyed the cereal boxes on the counter.

I was about to help myself to some, when a high pitched 'ahem' came from behind me.

I spun around, only to see none other than Annie herself. I was pretty sure that was her name. She was clad in her usual tacky clothes, short shorts and handbags. She had a plate of untouched toast in front of her. She was extremely thin, but maybe that's what Dylan liked. Maybe. Probably.

I rolled my eyes, making no effort to engage in conversation. She just went about her business, scrolling down her smart phone.

I was about to go back to making myself some cereal, when that little voice came back to me. Dylan likes thin girls. I wasn't exactly fat, was I? As if to add on to my internal monologue, Annie spoke up.

"You aren't seriously going to eat that, right?" She said mid chewing gum. Her pencilled eyebrows were raised high, they almost had disappeared.

I glanced back at the big bowl and the packet of cereal in my hand. I ignored the growling in my stomach.

"No! Of course not" I laughed shakily, hastily putting the bowel back and closing the cereal, just as Dylan walked into the room, shirt on and jumper at the ready.

"You ready to go Annie? Lily and I have to start chores" He said, gesturing to the door. She huffed slightly, but got up, leaving her toast completely untouched on the table.

"Bye baby" She said, leaning in to kiss him. He turned his head slightly, so she just missed his lips. I chuckled quietly. He mumbled bye, and she left with a flounce.

There was a short silence as we both tried to recover from her presence.

"Erm, so, do you want to start clearing the store room?" Dylan spoke up, running a hand through his hair.

"Sure" I said, holding my stomach, which was still grumbling from its lack of food. It better be worth it.

"You ok?" He said, looking at me with concern. I nodded, forcing on a smile, and decided to forget about this morning, and get on with the day.

I took a drink of water, deciding that was all I really needed.

He opened the door, and we walked down the path towards the store room, ready for the mess that waited for us, but inside I kept thinking about Annie and her oddly perfect figure. Dylan liked it. And if Dylan liked it, I should have it.


End file.
